Do You Remember?
by WithTheGrain
Summary: Gibbs has had too much to drink and propositions Abby.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: Do You Remember?**

**Rated: ****T**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'memory'.

* * *

><p>A cold wind ushered Abby into the bar where she was expecting to find Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She had been to his home and when she hadn't found him there, she felt certain that he would be at their usual watering hole. The week had ended with a horrendous case that she knew would hit Gibbs hard. It had hit the entire team hard, including herself, and she was hoping to be of some comfort to their stoic leader. Scanning the Friday-night crowd, she was relieved to finally spot him. He didn't notice when she sat on the stool beside him and she wondered how long he had been drinking alone, trying to drown out the memory of a murdered wife and two children. It wasn't until the bartender stood before her and she ordered a vodka tonic that Gibbs looked her way at the sound of her voice.<p>

His eyes were at half-mast. "Hey, Abbs, didn't see you come in," he said slowly, trying to enunciate each word without slurring it.

Abby looked at his tired sad face and couldn't ever remember seeing him this drunk before. "How 'bout I give you a ride home, Gibbs."

He returned his attention to the amber liquid in his glass before raising it to his lips and taking a long sip of the bitter bourbon. "In a bit," he agreed, nodding.

Abby took a swallow from her own drink. "Supposed to be a snowstorm moving down the coast tomorrow," she said, trying to start a conversation.

Gibbs heaved a sigh and turned to Abby with a lost look in his eyes. "How can a guy not see how lucky he is when he has it right in front of him?"

Abby knew he was referring to the case and the husband that had been charged with three counts of murder. Gibbs had interrogated the sergeant major for three hours before finally getting a confession and full statement. Reaching out, Abby covered his hand with hers on top of the bar. "I don't know, Gibbs," she said softly. "But let's not think about him, okay? You caught him and he'll get what he deserves."

Slowly his blue eyes softened and he turned his hand over, gripped her fingers and lifted them to his lips. "You're right. Let's talk about something else." His lips brushed lightly across her knuckles before he lowered their hands to rest upon her knee. "You see that red-head at the end of the bar. I was thinking of going home with her tonight."

Gibbs' words felt like a weight dropping to the pit of Abby's stomach as she took a quick glance at the woman. She saw a mass of curly red hair, heavy makeup, and a blouse cut so low you could practically see her belly button. Abby squirmed on her seat and took a gulp from her drink. "You want me to leave?"

His warm hand slid from her knee to the middle of her thigh as he drained the rest of the dark russet liquid from his glass. "No," he responded in a low tight voice and motioned to the bartender for a refill. "I'd like _you_ to spend the night with me."

She felt his fingers press lightly against the inside of her leg, making her heart rate quicken. Was Gibbs making a move on her? Well, it didn't matter if he was… he was drunk. Abby waited for the bartender to set a new drink in front of him and move away before she spoke. "I'll take you home, and just for clarification, are you asking me to sleep with you?"

The look on his handsome face was eager and honest. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

Abby took a long sip of her drink, looked at him again in disbelief, blinked repeatedly, and took another full swallow. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. For once, Gibbs was being perfectly clear with what he wanted. But it didn't make any sense. It wasn't right and she knew it. "I'll take you home, but I won't sleep with you."

_Dear, lord, did those words actually come out of her mouth!_

Gibbs removed his hand from her leg and raised it to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Why not?"

His touch made her breath catch in her throat and she tried to focus on her drink, which wasn't helping the dryness in her throat at all. Abby's brain was quickly turning to mush as she felt his fingertips trace along the outside of her ear.

_Why not? Why not!_

For years she had waited for him to make a move forward in their relationship! Why not take him home and find out exactly how he tasted, how his naked skin would feel against hers, and what it would be like to drown in the heat of passion with this strong sexy Marine. She wanted to moan aloud at the visions that were flashing through her mind. She wanted to moan aloud at what she was about to say. "This isn't the right time, Gibbs, and you know why. You're drunk and you're obviously not thinking straight."

When she turned to look at him, he leaned forward so their noses practically touched. "Right now, I don't care, Abbs. I just need someone to hold on to tonight and lose myself. You don't want to help me with that?"

She nearly fell against his lips when they quirked into a lopsided grin. Why did his eyes have to be so blue? Why did his chin and neck have to be so enticing? Why did his damn voice always make her insides quake? Abby smelled the liquor on his breath and just wanted a taste. One teeny little tiny taste of him!

"No, Gibbs," was all she could manage to choke out.

Reluctantly, he pulled back and downed the rest of his drink then began to call for another one when Abby grabbed his wrist. "You're right. I've had enough," he conceded then stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not taking no for an answer yet, Abbs. I've wanted you… wanted to… ah, hell, you know what I mean."

Abby felt her desire threaten to overtake her rational mind again as she reconsidered her original answer. For the past year, she had gone to bed alone every night, yearning for Gibbs to want her as much as she wanted him. Trying to imagine how his hands would feel as he caressed her skin, how his lips would feel upon her breasts, and how dominating he would be between the sheets. Dammit! Abby knew she really must say no. Gibbs was drunk, his thinking was muddled, and what he was really looking for was a one-night stand. Abby knew that one night with Gibbs would definitely not be enough.

As she drove him home, his head bobbed a couple times and she knew he was fighting to stay awake. Pulling up outside his house, she was the one to go around and open his door and with his arm slung around her shoulder, she walked him to the front door. The cold wind didn't seem to have any effect against the alcohol that flowed through his veins and after they stepped inside, Abby kicked the door shut behind them and flicked on a light. "Don't go to the basement and drink any more, Gibbs," she instructed firmly. "Just go upstairs and fall into bed."

"You sure you won't join me," he offered again.

Sliding her hand down his arm, she squeezed his rough hardened palm. "You have no idea how hard this is for me. Make this offer another night, Gibbs, and I'll say yes." Rising up on tiptoe, she closed her eyes and gently let her lips press against his. "If you remember this in the morning, call me and I'll rush right over," she said with a smile. As she went to pull the door shut after her, he was still standing in the same spot, staring at the floor. "Get some sleep, Gibbs."

Abby was up early the next morning, praying for her phone to ring, wanting desperately to hear Gibbs' voice. Even though she set her cell just outside the shower, she kept checking it every minute or so, thinking it had rung and she hadn't heard it over the rushing water. The early bright sunshine slowly faded by mid-morning as dark clouds moved in, threatening the forecasted snow. And still, Gibbs didn't call.

By noon, snow swirled in the wind and covered the ground. Abby's heart sank as she admitted to herself that Gibbs had been too drunk last night to remember. Why else wouldn't he call? Even if he did remember and regretted his actions, she knew he would still call and not just ignore the situation that he had put her in last night. Besides, nothing had happened, so they could easily laugh it off.

Gibbs had been extremely intoxicated and Abby knew it had to have affected his memory. And right now, she was kicking herself mentally, over and over again for not staying with him last night. How could she have been so stupid! The opportunity would probably never come along again!

Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it eagerly as her heart soared. "Gibbs?"

"No… Ziva. Abby, how would you like to…"

"Can't talk now, Ziva," she cut in abruptly. "Expecting an important call. Send me an email!" Quickly, she snapped her phone shut. "Oh, Gibbs," she mumbled as tears of frustration sprang to her eyes. Rising from her couch, she headed for the bathroom to splash cool water on her face, realizing that she hadn't actually lost Gibbs. She just hadn't gained more than his friendship, which she so desperately wanted.

She was dabbing a towel over her face as she stepped from the bathroom when she heard his low husky voice. "Hey, Abbs, I lost my phone, so I came over."

Abby's insides were quaking as she drank in the sight of him. Snow melted atop his silver hair and broad shoulders. He looked absolutely wonderful in his brown jacket and faded blue jeans. And his sexy eyes sparkled with a hint of… mischief? "What are you doing here?"

Silently he walked towards her; his gaze never leaving hers as a small grin played upon his lips. His hand brushed across her cheek and his fingers slid into her hair as he lowered his head and whispered, "Just wanted to say thank you." He kissed her slowly, seductively, until she was clinging to him and whimpering at his every touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I think it needs a better ending. So… TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** With this chapter, I'm going back in time to when Gibbs wakes up in the morning after making a move on Abby.

* * *

><p>4.5 hours earlier.<p>

"Abby," Gibbs mumbled as his eyes blinked open and he squinted against the harsh sunlight that streamed in through his bedroom window. He was laid sprawled on top of his bed, still fully clothed. With a bit of effort, he rolled to his back, closed his eyes, and tried desperately to think past the pounding in his head.

It wasn't unusual for Abby's name to be upon his lips each morning when he awoke. Most every night, he drifted off to sleep while thinking of her. Sometimes his thoughts were of their encounters in her lab. Other times, his thoughts recalled her sweet smell and sultry voice, or a hug they had shared, or a kiss he had bestowed. Often times, though, his mind conjured up images of her alluring outfits of short skirts and tempting blouses, along with her flirtatious words. Those kinds of thoughts always lead to visions of her being naked on his bed, or in his shower, or against the workbench in his basement.

With an audible, painful groan, Gibbs sat up and held his head in his hands. What had he done to himself last night? How many drinks did he have? How the hell did he get home?

Sliding off the bed, he started undressing on his way to the bathroom. By the time he stood in front of the mirror, which hung over the sink, he wore only his boxers and socks. Bracing one hand beside the faucet, he used his other hand to retrieve a bottle of pain pills and popped the lid off with his thumb. His throat was dry and scratchy, so he filled a glass with water while taking a tentative glance at himself in the mirror.

And good lord, he actually looked worse than he felt! His graying hair stuck up in several spots, his eyes were red with dark circles beneath them, and there was a path of dried drool from the corner of his mouth down below his chin. But what the hell was that on his lips? Leaning closer to the mirror, he saw a heavy smear of bright red. Had he cut himself? Had he been in a fight and got a bloodied nose?

Touching the redness with his fingertips, he knew right away that it wasn't blood. It was soft and waxy and… oh! OH? Lipstick. How on earth did he get lipstick on his mouth?

_Don't be daft, Gunny!_

Turning, Gibbs rested back against the sink and gulped down three pills with the glass of water. Okay… so, there was the young blond woman who had sat next to him, be he couldn't even remember talking to her.

As he showered and shaved, his mind wearily ran through the women he had encountered the previous night. After the blond, there was the chain-smoking brunette. He had talked with her, even bought her a drink. But had he kissed her? Nah. What about the waitress serving drinks at the tables. Lorraine! That was her name! She had been constantly stepping up to the bar beside him to retrieve her drink orders. Lorraine had been a lovely gal with dark hair, tight black slacks, low cut tee, and nice makeup. He always noticed a woman's eyes and mouth and Lorraine had worn dark plum eye shadow and heavy black lipstick. Ah, sweet Lorraine.

_Head slap to Gunny! Hello! YOUR lipstick was red!_

After dressing, Gibbs headed downstairs to fix some eggs. Scrambled. Whenever he had a hangover, he ate scrambled eggs. His mind continued to ponder on the previous evening. After Lorraine, was there another woman? Oooooh yeeeaaah! The redhead at the end of the bar. As soon as she had sat down, she had snagged his attention. Long thick curly red hair, barely contained voluptuous breasts, beautiful dark eyes, and lipstick to match her hair color. So she was the one. Gibbs gave a little hum as he sought to recall her name. It was Maureen. No. Angie. Nope. Suzanne? Not that either.

_Jeeeez, Gunny, you kiss a woman and can't even remember her name!_

Gibbs' head was starting to pound again as he refilled his coffee cup and headed for his basement. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't actually recall talking with the redhead. But that wasn't so unusual. Sometimes he had close encounters with women that he never talked to. Especially when he was drunk and only needed one thing. But dammit! Something just wasn't right!

There had been another woman. Someone he knew. His damn headache certainly wasn't helping his deductive reasoning! She had sat next to him. Held his hand. Comforted him.

_Oh, god, it was Abby!_

Instantly, the fog in his brain cleared and he remembered.

_I'd like you to spend the night with me._

_Who said anything about sleeping._

_I need to hold on to you and lose myself._

_I'm not taking no for an answer._

_I've wanted you…_.

Gibbs slammed his cup down on the workbench, splashing hot coffee over the lip. Burying his hands in his hair, he squeezed his painful head and groaned. He had made a complete fool of himself. How could he have said those things! Sure, he thought them, but he never dared to speak them aloud. What must she think of him now! Had he actually asked her to sleep with him? Yep, he had. Another louder groan filled the silent basement.

Sitting down heavily on a stool next to his bench, he wondered why Abby hadn't stayed with him last night. He knew how she felt about him. Had known for years now, even though she had never confessed anything to him while in her right state of mind. But she deserved better than him, and so he had kept their relationship as strictly friends. Even though he wanted more, he knew he would only end up hurting her. It pained him every time she went on a date or flirted with another guy or… wait! When was the last time she went on a date? He couldn't even recall because it had been so long. But Abby did go clubbing a lot, so how was he to know if she hooked up with some guy. Well, usually he would hear some talk at the office, but not for a long time now. Gibbs couldn't believe that as beautiful and smart and vibrant as Abby was, that she wasn't dating. That wouldn't make sense.

The lipstick suddenly came back to the forefront of Gibbs' mind. Oh, god, he had kissed her, on the mouth no less. Not the cheek this time. Nope. He had to aim for the lips. Those lovely, full, sexy, come-taste-me lips. But when? When had the kiss or kisses occurred? Gibbs grabbed his cup and took a gulp of the lukewarm beverage. She had driven him home. He barely remembered that. They had stood inside his door and he had once again asked her to stay. He couldn't believe he had put so much pressure on her.

_I'm not taking no for an answer._

_Sure you won't join me?_

The situation he had put her in must have made her extremely uncomfortable. They were friends. He was her boss. Gibbs was proud of her that she hadn't caved and had actually stood up to him and said no. Not many women ever did that to his face. Well, except his ex-wives, he thought wryly.

Abby's soft voice floated into his memory.

_You have no idea how hard this is for me._

_Another night, and I'll say yes._

Then she had kissed him, softly, sweetly. She had kissed him. A smile broke out on Gibbs' face. It wasn't the other way around. He hadn't kissed her. She had kissed him! Then she had said something to him that he had said to her not so long ago.

_If you remember this in the morning, call me, and I'll rush right over._

Gibbs jumped off the stool with only one thing on his mind. He had to find his phone! Almost a half hour later, he gave up on searching for his cell, and he grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. A cold wind filled with snow nearly took his breath away and he ducked his head, pulling up his collar. He laughed as he remembered that Abby had said it was supposed to snow. Gibbs crawled inside his car, blew on his icy hands, and started the cold engine. As he drove through the wintry blast, he hoped like hell that his girl was at her apartment.

It took longer than usual for him to make the drive to Abby's building, since the roads were snow covered and icy. Then he couldn't find a parking spot out front, so he had to park two blocks away. He used his key to get into the building and bounded up the stairs two at a time until he was finally at her door. On the drive over he had thought of everything he was going to say to her. Everything he was going to tell her. But now that he was at her door, he wondered if she would be angry with him. He had pressured her last night and it wasn't going to be easy facing her.

Unlocking her door, he stepped quietly inside and didn't immediately see her. But then she stepped out of the bathroom, into the hall, holding a towel to her face. Was she crying? Gibbs' heart nearly broke at the thought the he may have caused her so much worry and pain. As the towel drifted below her eyes, she froze in her tracks and stared at him. Her hands fell to her sides and he could see that she wasn't crying. It seemed like it had taken him forever to get here. "Hey, Abbs, I lost my phone, so I came over," he stated, while trying to hold back a grin

Her pretty green eyes were looking at him with amazement, then they softened as they floated up then down then up again, over his entire body. He could easily see the desire revealed in her gaze. "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

Everything that Gibbs had planned to say, fled from his mind. He never was good at giving speeches or declarations of any kind. Silently he walked towards her, drawn by her gorgeous expression. When he stood within inches of her, he lifted a hand and brushed his fingers lightly against her warm cheek until they slid into the silky hair at the back of her head. His gaze dropped to her waiting red lips before he leaned forward and whispered, "Just wanted to say thank you."

Gibbs pressed his lips to hers and felt her tongue timidly brush against his. He kissed her slowly, cautiously, needing to know if this was what she wanted. It was only seconds later that she was responding fervently to his kisses and grabbing his shoulders to pull him closer. He held her head and deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth until she whimpered. Gradually he slowed their kisses down until he pulled back and saw the joyful smile on her face, knowing he was giving her the exact same expression. Instantly, she pulled his head back down into a deep demanding kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, you truly brighten my day! And thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts.

* * *

><p>Gibbs' tongue did a complete sweep of her mouth as he angled her head to get the perfect fit of his lips against hers. His tongue slid against hers, tasting her, exploring the soft valleys of her mouth. He tasted of mint and coffee and Abby was thoroughly captivated by his demanding kiss.<p>

After a head-spinning length of time, Gibbs pulled back, letting them catch their breath. "Thank you for rescuing me last night, Abbs," he rumbled in a low voice. "If I had gone home with another woman, it would have been a huge mistake. How could you say no to me last night?"

She couldn't read his expression and wondered if he felt hurt. "Are you disappointed?"

"No! God, no… you did what I would have done… what I have done."

He took a small step back and dropped his arms to wrap round her waist. Abby rested her forehead against the coolness of his outdoor jacket but then she suddenly lifted her chin to look at him. "What do you mean… what you HAVE done? I've never made a move… have I?" He issued her a small grin. "Oh, god, I have. When? What did I do? What did you do?" All kinds of scenarios were rushing through her brain as she could only imagine how she had probably propositioned Gibbs when she was in a drunken state. Had she touched him? Had she kissed him? Had she told him… stuff? Abby dropped her head to his chest again so he couldn't see the embarrassment on her face.

"Well, let's see. The first time…"

"First time!" she exclaimed, snapping her head up. "How many times did I…? I can't believe I don't remember."

Gibbs pressed a gentle finger to her lips to silence her and she rested against his chest again, rolling her head back and forth. "The first time was about six months after you started working at NCIS. We all went out for a drink on a Friday night and I had to practically carry you to my car, to take you home."

"I was so drunk I couldn't walk?" she mumbled against his jacket.

"No… I was keeping you from going home with this big burly biker guy. It was a good thing that DiNozzo had my back." Gibbs paused and gave a chuckle as he remembered the incident. "Then while I was driving you home, you… you kept touching me… and saying things that I'm not going to repeat."

Abby gave a long slow groan as she pushed out of Gibbs' embrace and turned towards the kitchen. They were just getting to know each other and she had done that! She had touched him and said stuff and she couldn't remember any of it!

The coffee pot was half full and still warm, so she busied herself with pouring two cups and sweetening hers with sugar. Suddenly she felt the heat from Gibbs' body against her back and saw his arms rise on either side of her, trapping her against the counter. "Turn around and look at me, Abby," he said softly.

He waited as she took a couple minutes contemplating the situation. Finally, when she turned and glanced up at him, he was smirking. "You think this is funny?" she exclaimed and tried to push out of his arms, but he had a firm stance and a good grip on the counter. "You're having fun with this, aren't you? How could you, Gibbs? You should have told me about this a long time ago."

With raised eyebrows, he scoffed, "Oh really? I should have told you? If I didn't remember last night, would you have told me what I had done and said?"

Abby chewed on the corner of her bottom lip as she thought about it. "No… probably not," she eventually conceded. "Did I ever… kiss you?"

Grabbing the steaming cup of coffee, Gibbs headed for the couch in the living room, knowing she would follow. "You better sit before I tell you about it."

Abby was about to settle next to him, but changed her mind and dropped into another seat across from his. "Why don't I remember any of this, Gibbs? How could you face me at work after I did those things?"

Resting back on the couch and taking a quick sip of the hot liquid, he looked at her with amusement still in his eyes. "You were drunk, Abbs. I wouldn't take advantage of that. The last time was a close call, though."

"Dammit! I wish I could remember!" After sipping her coffee, she suddenly narrowed her eyes, looking closely at Gibbs. "You're not just making this all up, are you? C'mon, Gibbs, don't be yanking my chain." When he didn't respond and only returned her stare, she knew he wasn't playing games. "So, what do you mean, the last time was a close call?"

Gibbs looked into his cup and began speaking slowly. "It was about eight months ago. I had been drinking in my basement when you called for a ride. I got a cab and went to get you. In the cab, on the way back to your place, you started flirting, like you usually did whenever you had had too much to drink." He swallowed hard as the mere memory of her warm soft body set his blood on fire. "You started kissing my neck and cheek and touching me and telling me how much you wanted me." When he looked up, Abby quickly dropped her eyes to stare at the floor. "You felt so damn good, Abbs, that I couldn't help kissing you back and suddenly we were making out in the back of that cab." His voice was a low and rough and she raised her eyes to gaze at him.

"Go on," she whispered, feeling aroused by his story.

"I didn't allow myself to touch you. I held your face as we kissed and then I felt your hand start to wander. I grabbed your wrist a couple times to stop you." Gibbs could easily see the effect this story was having on her as he watched the tip of her tongue peak out to wet her lips. Her chest was rising and falling a little more heavily and he looked down again. When we got to your place, I walked you inside and we kissed all the way up the stairs, to your door. I almost gave in to your offers of incredible sex all night long." He heard her gasp and shift in her seat. "But I gave you one last kiss and told you that if you remembered this in the morning, that I would love to take you up on your proposal." He closed his eyes, unable to look at her because he was afraid his face would reveal too much.

Moments later, Gibbs felt the couch beside him dip and he could smell Abby's sweet perfume invading his space. "I'm sorry I didn't remember," she murmured.

Opening his eyes, he lifted his hand to caress her cheek and his voice was just above a whisper. "Abbs, do you think this is a good idea?" His thumb brushed across her plump lips.

Abby flicked her tongue out, moistening the pad of his thumb as she gazed into his deep blue eyes and nodded her head several times. "There's an undeniable attraction between us, Gibbs. I've felt it since, well… since I first met you. You're my silver-haired fox, with sexy blue eyes, strong comforting arms, a charming awesome smile, a wonderfully wry sense of humor, and I find your body very attractive. "

Gibbs' mouth went dry as she easily listed the things that she adored about him. Was his smile really that great? And his eyes… sexy? "You really think of me in all those ways?" he asked, incredulously.

"I have a longer list on my computer if you want to see it," she replied with a smile and leaned forward so her lips were barely apart from his. "The list is getting longer all the time."

Gibbs pressed against her parted lips and instantly her tongue slid over and under his in a deep wet kiss. They took their time to enjoy the sensations and slowly each kiss became more intense, more eager, and more uncontrolled. Abby felt his hands slide up under her loose sweater, caressing the skin along her backbone. She couldn't remember the last time kissing a man had felt this good. Or even the last time she had been kissed so perfectly. Abby tugged at his jacket, trying to pull him closer as she pressed against him, but she just couldn't get enough! And suddenly, as incredible and delicious as the kissing was, she had to have more. Abby's passion starved body was responding a lot fast than she ever anticipated.

"Gibbs…" she gasped, trying to pull back as his mouth nibbled its way down over her chin to her neck. His warm hands stroked up then down the length of her back. "Um, I think we should… uh, wait… go to my bedroom." Gibbs mumbled something against her neck and it sounded like an annoyed groan. He didn't want to talk. He wanted her… needed her and his body was seized with the urge to take her right here, on the couch or floor.

When Abby once again started to speak, he blocked her words with a hard sweep of her mouth, pressing his lips tightly against hers. Gently, he coaxed her hand lower, until it rubbed against the front of his jeans. Abby moaned into his mouth when she felt his hardness, but still she had to pull back and say certain things before this went too far. As she drew away from his kisses, his mouth fell to her neck where he nipped and teased with his tongue.

Her hands threaded into his short soft hair as she breathed deeply. "I know we both want this," she forced out while trying to maintain control of her thoughts. "But I need you to know that if we continue all the way… which I so want to…" Her voice rose to nearly a squeak when he made an almost imperceptible growl against her pulse point. "We… I… can't go back. This will change things between us." Oh, god, his hands were slowly lifting the bottom of her sweater. "This can't be a one-time thing, Gibbs."

He lifted his head and his blue eyes appeared dreamy and were absolutely the most amazing sight. His voice was deep and husky with arousal. "Never thought it would be, Abbs. Don't want it to be." She felt his hands slowly lower her sweater. "There's something that I need to say." Even though his arms were wrapped round her and he held her securely, she felt her heart flutter with anxiety. It felt like he was building up to something… something that she didn't really want to hear.

Gibbs' face and tone were serious. "That list you have on your computer. Is there just one list?

Abby gave a soft sigh of relief as she started to relax. "Yes."

"You should really have a second list… of my not-so-good qualities."

She lifted a hand and ran it down his bottom lip, over and under his chin until she came to the zipper on his jacket. "I don't know what I would put on that list." Slowly, she pulled the zipper down then began pushing the jacket off his shoulders.

Gibbs watched her movements, but didn't interrupt them. "What about grouchy, demanding, divorced, impatient, and stubborn?"

"That's just who you are, Gibbs. And I do have those things on my list. They're nothing new to me."

"They can't be on the same list, Abbs." He knew he certainly wouldn't put them on the same list and his second list would probably be longer than her first.

"Yes, they can be… and they are." Her hands smoothed over the front of his Marine Corps sweatshirt. "I know we seem to be opposites in a lot of ways, but that's what also makes us work so well together. Sort of like Yin and Yang."

"Who?"

"Our differences balance each other, Gibbs." She leaned back to gather her thoughts. "We have complementary opposites that interact and are part of a greater whole. Everything has both Yin and Yang aspects. Light can't exist without darkness and the opposite is also true. Darkness cannot exist without light. Many things have matching opposites, like high and low, female and male, cold and hot. You and I have a balance that draws us to each other because our opposing aspects are things we need in our lives but we don't possess them ourselves."

He loved hearing her talk and explain things so clearly. It was the same way when she would give him results in her lab. Even if she used techno-babble, he still loved to listen to her. Her intelligence gave him a happy feeling inside that he couldn't quite explain. Too often, though, he didn't have the time to let her ramble on in the language of forensic science. Which was probably a good thing, since he discovered, early on, that it had quite a stimulating effect on him.

Abby broke into his thoughts as she rose and tugged on his hand. "I think that's enough talking, Gibbs. Let's move on to… my bedroom."

Gibbs looked up and grinned as she waggled her eyebrows. "There's something else, Abbs. Something I have to warn you about."

"What?"

"You know I'm not much of a talker. But I promise you, that you will know exactly how I feel about you before tonight ends."

Abby shuddered in anticipation and pulled him to his feet. He drew her forward and cherished her lips with his own. Soft, slow, beautiful kisses as his hands grasped her ass and lifted, so that she wrapped her legs round him. Gibbs carried her to the bedroom with every intention of fulfilling his promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Last chapter here. I really want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this little story!

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Abby stood facing each other beside her bed, the smooth cool sheets waiting for their heated bodies. Abby's eyes drifted over him lazily as she took her time, this first time, to overtly examine him as she had never been able to before. Her eyes soaked in the sight of his salt and pepper hair that was already mussed from her fingers raking through it. She smiled warmly. Next, were his sexy bright blue eyes that always captured her attention. Her gaze flitted to his moist silky lips that she had finally gotten a taste of. And then there was his strong jaw and tempting neck that she just had to lean forward to nibble and kiss and lick before continuing her perusal.<p>

Gibbs pulled her close when her lips made contact, but moments later she gently pushed him back, so that she could continue her examination, like the good scientist that she was. The gray USMC sweatshirt made her oh so aware that he was a Marine… forever. Her eyes lingered over the way he looked in his jeans that hugged his hips and strong thighs, and probably his ass. The long jackets he wore at work, never allowed her to check out his butt. Now she was tempted to have him turn around, so she could gaze at it appreciatively.

God, if he looked this good in clothes, she was going to positively melt once she had him naked.

Taking a small step forward, Abby grasped the hem of his heavy sweatshirt and the white t-shirt beneath, and she pulled them up over his head as he raised his arms. His bared upper body was like a magnet, and she stepped forward to let her hands caress his chest, her fingers tingling at the first touch to the soft silver hair. Her hands stroked down over the firm muscles of his stomach, where his skin was smooth and hot.

Gibbs leaned in and captured Abby's lips in a gentle exploratory kiss. His hands fell to her hips and he lifted her shirt over her head before returning greedily to savor her mouth. He wanted desperately to deepen the kiss and he pressed forward, but Abby drew back, keeping it light and teasing. His mouth slipped to her neck and he licked and sucked, eliciting a moan from her throat, while his hands slid up her sides and around to her back, where his fingers quickly released the clasp on her bra. Now he was the one to pull away as he slipped the straps down her arms and soaked in the sight of her beautiful rounded breasts.

Feeling a rush of anticipation, Abby moved into Gibbs and gasped as her breasts pressed against his chest, skin against skin, for the first time. With her hands on the back of his head, she engulfed his mouth in a deep and urgent kiss. His tongue was a sweet invasion to her mouth, probing and stroking and swirling. She clung to his neck, writhing against his body to increase the friction against her aching nipples. She was vaguely aware as Gibbs' hands opened the button and zipper of her pants and pushed them slowly off her hips. And when his hand slipped over and under her panties, sliding over her moist throbbing heat, she threw her head back with a desperate strangled cry.

Gibbs fell to his knees and alternated between ravishing her breasts with his mouth to rubbing the creamy soft mounds against his cheeks and lips. Abby's fingers gripped his shoulders, her eyes closed, as she frantically tried to control the shudders and whimpering and sweet agony that his touch invoked.

As he rained kisses upon the trembling skin of her stomach, Abby dropped her head forward to look at him. And just then, he grabbed the waist of her panties between his teeth and tugged suggestively as a deep growl vibrated from his throat. Releasing the lacy material, he looked up and his blue eyes sparkled with pure delight and desire. A craving that Abby had kept buried for over a decade, surged to her very core and she pleaded, "Pleeeeaase, Giiiiibbbs!"

His callused palms eagerly swept down the backs of her smooth legs, removing her pants as she lifted each foot. Gibbs surged to his feet and they came together once again in a hard and demanding kiss. Together they fell to the bed as their hands sought out every new texture and their lips roamed impatiently to taste the skin over breasts, throats, and hips.

Abby was ravenous to see and feel more of him, and she pulled open the button on his jeans and drew the zipper down. Slipping a hand under the waistband of his boxers, she wrapped delicate fingers around him, making him look up with a smile that gradually switched to uncontrolled lust. With abandon, Abby immediately had his jeans and boxers on the floor, then she turned to touching him, stroking him, and dipping her head down to swirl her tongue around him and taste him. She smiled and hummed appreciatively as another louder growl issued from his throat.

With strong arms, Gibbs unexpectedly rolled Abby to her back and ripped away the last scrap of material that still covered her body. With eagerness, he settled gently over her hot naked skin and fervently suckled one nipple, while pinching the other between his fingers. Abby could feel Gibbs' hardness between her thighs and she lifted her hips as a plea for him to continue. Their eyes locked as he pushed inside then thrust forward until he was completely enveloped within her tight wet core. Together they moaned as the incredible sensation of finally coming together flowed between them. At last, they had given in and relented to the deep attraction that had plagued both their lives for over ten years. The moment was perfect.

When Gibbs began to move, Abby lifted her hips to meet each of his thrusts, that gradually grew faster and harder. She grasped his ass to pull him in firmly and he slid a hand beneath hers to lift her hips just a bit more to hit the perfect angle. Abby couldn't help but whimper and moan and repeatedly exclaim his name as he growled encouragement and released groans of genuine pleasure.

Her voice was gravelly and hoarse when she shouted his name as her climax ripped through her body, and Gibbs watched with flashing blue eyes as her head rolled on her pillow and her breathing came in great gulps. He consumed every second of her total exquisite release. Moments later, Abby's eyes devoured every second of his clenched jaw, straining muscles, and his eyes screwed shut as he surrendered to his own powerful climax. Her name fell from his lips over and over again.

Minutes ticked by before Gibbs rolled to his back and Abby snuggled into his side, her head pressed into the crook of his neck, one arm and one leg hooked over his body. "That was…" she started breathlessly.

"Incredible," Gibbs whispered, placing a kiss against her forehead.

Abby pressed soft kisses against his chest. "I've wanted to do this with your for… years, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

She tilted her head up and looked at him and he dipped his head to give her a pleasing kiss. "How long have you wanted to…" she trailed off, not knowing if she should even ask. When he didn't respond, she felt disappointment. "Oh… not long, huh?"

"Actually, Abbs, I can't remember the exact date."

"That's okay," she mumbled against his skin. They laid silent for a couple minutes before Gibbs sat up and pulled the comforter over their cooling bodies. His vague answer still niggled at Abby as she resettled with her head on his chest. "More than a year, or less?"

"More."

"More than two years?"

"Mmmmmmm hmmmmmm."

Abby smiled and placed a kiss over his heart. "More than three years?"

"Yeah."

Lifting her head, Abby braced up on an elbow to look into the blue eyes of her lover. "Gibbs! Why didn't you ever say or do something to let me know?"

"Wish I had," he stated, while placing soft kisses upon her mouth. "It wasn't the right time. Now… feels right."

Abby raised a hand and trailed a finger over his bottom lip. "Now feels perfect," she agreed.

END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
